monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Island Wiki:About
This wiki will be about the immensely popular Monkey Island games. It will feature recaps of Guybrush's famous adventures against the evil pirate LeChuck. With amazing jokes, maniac characters and incredible music Monkey Island is a topic people still discuss with zeal. Started 27 April, 2008 by RoboJox. See also: - - - - - Rules For Contributing The rules here are standard for any wikia. Essentially be respectful to other users and to the wikia itself. *Feel free to contribute! It's the only way wikias can grow. *'DO NOT VANDALIZE'. The wikia is meant to be a reliable source of information and we want people to be able to trust what is written. Vandalism is detrimental to the development of the wikia therefore intolerable. *'EDIT WARS.' If you find yourself involved in an edit war, resolve the issue in civilised discussion using the Talk Page'''s. Never''' make personal attacks against other users. *In the event that the community is called upon to settle a particularly distracting disagreement, please RESPECT THE COMMUNITY DECISION. *'Be respectful and civil.' No one likes dealing with a rude individual. *'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *'Edit summaries' and explanations are appreciated. Please make an effort to leave a summary behind. It helps other editors to understand your process, and it also helps you to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is not proof. **Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *'Be graceful': Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. *'Please sign your posts on talk pages using four ~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles.' *'Use the preview button'; it prevents edit conflicts. *'Do NOT modify the comments of others'. Unless the comments are on your personal talk page, do NOT modify them. If you find the comments offensive, please contact a member of the Admin team. *'Multiple accounts' are allowed, but are not to be abused. If you have already been banned, you were banned for a reason. Don't use a sockpuppet to continue editing. *'Ask' before creating new categories. Asking prevents the creation of redundant or unnecessary categories, and saves everyone the frustration of having to revert additions to unneeded new categories. *'Age limitations apply'. As per Wikia's Terms and Conditions, users must be 13 years of age or older. *'This is a wikia', not chat. Use real words. *'Do not create fake articles'. *'Fan works do not belong in articles. As long as the image is not overly gory and/or sexual, it may be placed onto the user's personal page or in discussions on blogs/forums/talk pages. However, ''do not place these images in articles. Non-official images will be deleted.' *'Use proper wikia formatting'. *Keep all theories, questions, speculations, fanon, and anything unconfirmed on the discussion pages, preferably with the topic in questions' main page. **If you don't know where best to put a new question on a page, post it on the topic's discussion page. *'Avoid speculation as much as possible'''. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Notes for Contributing *When writing articles, we use past tense (as though the event has happened already) so "Guybrush is a mighty pirate who has a rubber chicken" should be "Guybrush was a mighty pirate who had a rubber chicken" etc. *This is an informative site, so use full names and explanations rather than assume that readers know what you are referring to. Of course, if you are on this site you probably know who Guybrush is, but explain things as though it is to a complete newbie. Always say Guybrush Threepwood on at least his first mention on a page. *Though the subject matter is about a game series, write the articles as though speaking of historical events. Avoid using game speak in the biographies and event descriptions. These terms can be saved for trivia sections or further info. *Do try to include references on where information came from so it can be checked if need be. *Avoid speculation on articles. It is welcome on talk pages, but pages are for solid facts. Keep things neutral. *If creating a new page, think about whether or not the subject warrants an entire article to itself.